Something Was Missing
by KLuTZ 122
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends. that is...until bella was forced to leave pheonix and Edward behind. Now, she is the adoptive daughter of Carlisle, but who are the new twins coming into her home? OOC! All human! AU! PLS R
1. Summary

**_Something Was Missing..._**

**summary:**

bella and edward were best friends. That is...until bella was forced to leave pheonix and edward behind...Now, she is the adoptive daughter of Carlilse.

but, who are the new adoptive siblings coming into her home?

**More info:**

when a 9 year old bella was left alone, she was forced to live in an orphanage. charlie and renee died in a car accident. Carlisle and Esme decided to adopt her after they had already adopted 3 children.

At the orphanage, edward was her best friend. along with his sister Alice. when bella was taken away, Edward gave her a gold locket with their pictures inside.

When she came to live with esme and carlisle at age 11, she cried herself to sleep the first few weeks. even emmett the goof ball couldn't cheer her up.

it has been about 6 years now this very day, and everyone is wondering, who are the twins that will be coming into their lives very shortly?

****

* * *

_important note!_

_Charlie and Renee died in a car accident..._

**

* * *

**

Thanks SOOOO much for reading and please review the last chapters :D

**--KLuTZ 122 **


	2. Reunited

**hi people. anyway, i would have posted this yesterday, but my computer wouldn't let me. also, pls pls pls review. they fuel me :D**

**also, i won't be able to update from the 16th of december 'til about Jan 9th because i won't have computer access. SORRY...**

_**that's all, don't want to keep you guys waiting 

* * *

Something Was Missing...

**_

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

I woke to the annoying buzz of my alarm clock. I looked at the bright red letters. 8:00. It was Saturday! I was debating whether or not to kill Emmett for setting my alarm clock that early. I flopped back down onto my pillow when I felt a cold metallic thing pressed up against my left cheek.

I sat up and opened the locket. Inside was a picture of Edward, Alice, and I. We were goofing around in the rain at the orphanage back in Phoenix. I almost started to cry at the memories. That's when I remembered; today was the 6th anniversary of the day I left my best friends behind. All the memories came flooding back.

_I saw us that day when Alice was feeling sad and we took her out into the rain._

_I saw Edward playing the piano for me while __I__ drew a picture of what __I__ thought the song was about._

_I saw myself crying in Edward's arms after I'd been turned down by yet another family._

That last one did it. I started to sob uncontrollably into my already damp pillow.

I heard my bedroom door open and saw my favorite brother Jasper standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Bella," he said. He came over and gathered me up in his arms. Even though Emmett was the most fun, Jasper was my favorite sibling because he was the most understanding. We sat there for a while, not saying anything when I saw Emmett and Rose at my door.

"Oh god...not again. Bella, you seriously need to get over them and yourself." Typical Rosalie. Emmett looked like he was about to hit her upside the head. I was his little sister and he was overprotective of me, even when it came to Rosalie. She saw Emmett's expression, sighed, obviously annoyed, and left.

"Come on Bells. We have to get ready, the new kids will be here at noon," Jasper whispered into my ear.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30. I groggily crawled out of bed and stumbled to my bathroom. _Klutzy as ever_, I thought.

I finished putting on my socks and looked up at my clock. 12:01. Those new kids were going to be here any minute.

The high pitched _ding_ of the doorbell echoed through the house. Okay. Maybe they will be here _this_ minute.

I ran, or rather trampled, down the stairs practically falling at the last step. I quickly recovered and walked as lithely as I could to the door. I opened it and stared in complete shock.

There stood my best friend from all of those years ago. He looked the same, well except for the fact that he was 6 years older since I last saw him. He still had his bronze hair and his perfect face. Now, though, he was more muscular and lost his baby fat.

He was rummaging through his backpack and hadn't seen me yet.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He looked up and his mouth completely dropped.

"Bells? Bella...is that you?" He asked just as quietly as I had.

I bit my bottom lip and slowly nodded. His emerald eyes widened. After a few seconds, Edward dropped his book bag and stuff to the floor and picked me up into a hug. I had started to cry quietly.

"I...missed...you so...much," I sobbed.

"Aww, Iz, I missed you so much too. Please, don't cry."

He finally let me down after about 30 seconds.

"Where's Alice," I asked trying to look around his tall frame.

As soon as I asked the question, his face fell--hard. "She...she died bells."

* * *

sorry about the ending, i just had to do that though. 

anyway, i would like it if you all reviewed!

thnxx for reading  
KLuTZ 122


	3. Alice

_**sry it took me a while to post this chapter. i hope you like it, even though its kind of short.**_

_**pls review...im glad i got so many for just the first 2 chapters :D...thnxx a lot 

* * *

Something Was Missing...

**_

**Chapter ****2**

**Bella's POV**

"Oh. Thanks Edward. Nice to know you think so much of me." Once I heard Alice's voice, I knew I had to get Alice on my side to get Edward back for scaring me. I still couldn't see her; she was probably hidden behind the humongous thing I like to call Edward.

Once she came into view, the both of us went into a screaming fit jumping up and down wildly while hugging each other.

I stopped when I saw Emmett running down the stairs. Halfway, he tripped on his huge clown feet and rolled the rest of the way down. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

He got up and shook his head causing some of his dark chocolate curls to flop around.

"Get away from my little sister you fiends," he yelled in his booming voice.

I laughed, "Emmett, calm down! This is Edward, our new brother, and this is Alice, our new sister."

By now the rest of the family was in the room.

"So this is the Edward and Alice that Bella is always crying about," Rosalie sneered.

I turned to Edward and Alice and they both had a confused look. I felt the heat rush to my face and neck and then travel back down. Edward was about to say something when I mouthed 'later' to him and they both nodded.

"So, I see you 3 have already met," Carlisle, my savior said.

"Yep...these 2 are my best friends from Phoenix. They are Edward Anthony Mason and Alice Mason."

"Yep, Iz, Alice and I always had fun together. We were practically inseparable," Edward said taking a glance at my face. He knew I would always blush when they called me Iz.

"Okay. Well," Esme started, "I am Esme, this is my husband Carlisle, Rosalie is our oldest daughter, that's Jasper, and the ahem, stuntman over there is our oldest son Emmett," she said as Emmett rose his head up and flexed his oversized muscles.

Alice and Edward went up to hug each person, but when she got to Jasper, they both blushed.

"Ok. Well, Esme and I will let you kids show Edward and Alice their rooms."

As soon as Carlisle and Esme were out of sight, Rose went to the mall and dragged Emmett with her. So, Jazz and I were the only ones to tour our new siblings. I couldn't get used to the feeling of calling them my siblings. It seemed less natural than calling them Best Friends.

We showed them the whole house and stopped at Alice's room which was right next to Jazz's. She loved the room, though knowing Alice, she had something in mind.

"Hey, Izzy, can I paint the room?"

"Actually, yes. That's why Esme said to leave the rooms mostly bare. She told us one of you like music and the other liked fashion. So, feel free to change it how you want to."

"Oh, cool. But you do know that Edward doesn't play music anymore right?"

"No," I said in complete shock. Music was Edward's life...I wonder what happened

"Oh, well, he stopped playing after you left. Something about it not feeling right," She said, going back to look around her new room.

I turned on my heels and ran up the stairs in a frenzy. I, of course, tripped several times, slowing down the process. We finally got all up all of the stairs to the 3rd floor where I walked past my room towards where Edward's was. When I stopped in front of the door, Edward was pacing. He looked as though he was determined to make a hole in his bedroom floor. Jazz looked like he was agitated and trying to calm him down even though he probably thought Edward was crazy.

As soon as he caught sight of me, he came over and towered over me.

* * *

i hope you liked it.please **review **i wanna know what you think. 

did you hear who they chose for Edward? his names Robert Pattinson. he played Cedric Diggory in harry potter goblet of fire...i don't think he sucks, but he's not how i pictured Edward.

anyway, **reminder: i will not be able to update anymore from now until Jan 9th**

that's all

KLuTZ 122 :D


	4. My Edward

**hey. i know i said i would update like a long time ago, but my internet was down, it just went back up today, so i am posting this.**

**i know its short, but its only this chapter. the faster you **review **the faster i post chapters.**

**also, in my poll, many people said they would read and review my other stories/songfics...no one has yet!**

i realised i havnt put a disclaimer up yet so I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT -tears-

**

* * *

**

**Something Was Missing...**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

I put on a calm face, though I was trembling inside. To see Edward, MY Edward that angry sent chills to my bones. His nostrils were flaring and his eyes were ablaze. Those lovely green eyes were swirling, almost hypnotizing me. He sighed once and his hands went behind his head, in an attempt to calm himself.

My impatience was growing, and confidence struck me at a most inconvenient time. "What?" I asked slightly irritated of the way he was acting.

"You stopped DRAWING?" he screeched. I was almost too sure that the glass windows behind him would crack and tumble to the ground. A frightening chill traveled its way, immeasurably slow, up my spine. I had never seen Edward this angry before.

"I did – I didn't stop," I stuttered, through my chattering teeth. "I just don't do it as often..." I trailed off, knowing my pathetic excuse would get me no where. I'd hidden the fact that I still drew from everyone in the outside world, only Jazz knew. I would only draw things from my past, like Edward, or Alice, or the orphanage. This would usually only end with me crying my eyes out in a dark corner, waiting for Jazz to hear me.

My eyes began to water as they darted around the room, avoiding the fiery gaze upon my face. His eyes caught something and he grew calm for a moment. "What did Rosalie mean when she said you were always crying?"

I shied my head away from him, trying to get around the embarrassment. "Well," I started, trying to beat around the bush, "it's just that...well... I don't want to tell you..."

His eyes turned a deadly color. And his face became pale. If I thought he was scary before, I was definitely wrong. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, with his other hand steadying himself.

He looked up, slowly at first, and his voice held venom I never knew existed, "You will tell me."

I stared blankly at him, almost afraid to say something to him.

"Bella, let's go, he's just being stupid," Alice said in her tiny voice.

"You stay out of this Alice," he said threateningly. Jazz's eyes grew in shock.

My anger flared, he only just re-met me and he was acting like he could tell me what to do. Not only that, but he was being rude to his own SISTER! "Do you want the truth?! Well you know what? I ONLY DREW YOU TWO. Or scenery from back home! I didn't want anyone to know because everyone already thinks I'm a complete loser!" I fired back at him angrily. I flew out of the room, stomping down the spiraling stairs and out of the house.

* * *

OOHH! bella's maddd. lol

**SORRY 4 THE SHORT CHAPTER...I FEEL BAD...**

i am sooooo pleased at how many reviews i got last chapter.

stats:  
reviews: 55!!  
hits: 2177!!!

thnk you guys so much! its nice to know you like my stories.

**you know the drill review please!**

**KLuTZ 122**


	5. Pancakes

sorry this is a short chapter, but i only had time to post this much up. i don't know when i will be able to post again...i have midterms this week. bleh.

i feel sad, i got 25 reviews for Ch2...but only 10 for the last one...am i doing something wrong to be getting less reviews?

* * *

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight...-sighs-**

* * *

Something Was Missing...**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

After Saturday afternoon, Edward and I had not spoken once. I escaped to my bedroom and read books to break away from my living nightmare. I heard Music blaring from his room, next to mine. Some songs I knew, others that I have never heard about. They were depressing as well.

* * *

Sunday went by in the same manner. No speaking, no interaction between the two of us. Alice insisted that Jazz, Edward and I come along shopping with her. Nothing special, just the same old no speaking and cold shoulder.

* * *

My shrill alarm clock woke me up early morning. I fell out of bed, trying to untangle my feet from the sheets. 

"Beeeelllllllllaaaa!" Alice called from out side my room. "Come on! Hurry—"she was cut off when she saw me laying on the floor, a tangled mess. She cupped her hand over her mouth to prevent laughter from escaping her lips. She helped me untangle myself and shoved me into the bathroom. She said that my clothes would be waiting for me on my bed and food will be ready downstairs by the time I'm done.

I stepped into the warm and comforting shower. I lathered the strawberry scented body soap on and washed it off. After a few minutes of standing in the steamy water trying to loosen my muscles, I stepped out. I wrapped a large fluffy towel around myself, gathered up my clothing, and made my way to my room.

When I stepped inside the large doorframe, I inhaled quickly. On my bed was a pair of black skinny jeans and a black shirt that said "I love to rock" in glitter. I pulled on the clothes and strapped on my beat-up black converse. As I made my way down the spiraling stairs, I tripped on a loosened shoelace and began to fall face forward. I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist, steadying me. I looked up to meet shining green eyes, begging for forgiveness. I furiously ripped myself from his arms and stormed into the kitchen, only to be met with jasper's sympathetic eyes and Alice's cheery smile.

"Hurry up and eat your pancakes. School starts soon," she (Alice) smiled. I nodded my head and sat down and the long table.

I reached out for 2 pancakes and a bottle of syrup when a hand reached out and grabbed the maple syrup before I had a chance. I turned around, annoyed, and met those green eyes. I started to say something when Edward's gaze left my face and flitted towards Alice and Jasper. They took the hint and left the room with apologetic glances towards me.

"So," I said, snatching the syrup from his hands and pouring it onto my plate of pancakes. I cut a piece and stuffed it into my mouth as I looked up at Edward. He was staring at me intently, causing me to stop chewing.

"We need to talk," he started, "about what happened yesterday, mostly you." He said looking out the window.

I finished chewing and looked to him incredulously. "Me?" I questioned. "You think we have to talk about me?" he nodded. "Trust me when I say this Edward Cullen, I will NOT be one of your problems. I have to get to school," I fired back as I headed into the foyer, picking up my black book bag.

"Alice lets go. I'll take you to the office so you can get your schedule," I said walking out the door towards my trusty red truck. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

next chapter is going to be their day at school...obviously...

_i want to ask you guys something...  
what do you want Bella's favorite class to be?  
& who do you want Bella's best friend to be?_

you must answer in a **review!

* * *

**also, i had a dance competition yesterday! guess what?

the minors (younger kids) won 1st place and creativity.  
the juniors (kids who are like in middle school) won 1st place and costumes  
and my group...the seniors (people who are like 15 and older) won 2nd place! my group isn't even old enough to be seniors, but that's what we entered as. also, the first place winners for seniors cheated, but they couldn't take back the prizes. soo sad...i know...

lol. anyway, thats all for now

Lates

KLuTZ 122 :D


	6. As She Falls to the Ground

okay, i know this is a short chapter, but it was the most i could get in right now.

for those of you who reviewed the author's note, you should have listened to me and reviewed the previous chapter instead.

* * *

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight -weeps uncontrollaby-

* * *

i know that Bella seems kind of arrogant and snotty in this story, but trust me, she has reason. you will kind of understand why she doesn't let anyone get close to her in this chapter. 

**Something Was Missing**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

I pulled Freddy, my truck, into the school parking lot. The old brick building in front of me towered over us. And I cowered slightly in my seat. I jumped when I noticed that Alice was already outside the car waiting for me to follow. I stumbled my way out of the car and ran towards her. We walked in sync to the doors and pulled them open.

A couple kids in my grade snickered and sneered their way past me, as I hid my head down in shame. Alice was looking at me, wanting to know what the whole thing was about. I just shrugged my shoulders and led the way to the office.

Mrs. Newton was sitting at the desk hurriedly typing away something on the computer. She scowled slightly when she caught sight of me, but regained her composure as she saw my company. (A/N: i know that Mrs. Newton owns the sport story thing, but this is how i wanted my story.)

"Hello Mrs...Newton. I'm Alice Mason...I'm new here," Alice told the secretary brightly. I hid behind Alice's form until she walked out, pulling me with her. She was about to ask me something when the bell rang. I jumped in shock and ran to my locker after saying bye to Alice. She met up with Rose and she showed her where her class was.

I pulled the books I needed out of my red locker and shoved it closed. I began running to class and barged into my history class's room.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Swan," Ms. Lopez chided. I blushed furiously as I hurried to my seat in the back of the class. I walked past Lauren's desk, when I felt a tug on my foot and started falling forward. I landed on the hard linoleum flooring of the classroom on my hands. I gathered my books that scattered around the room and shuffled the rest of the way to my desk as the kids in the class laughed at me. _Not unusual,_ I thought as I took my seat.

"Now before we begin, I would like to introduce to you, Mr. Edward Mason. He is a new student and I hope you guys will help him through his first few weeks he's here. Why don't you tell us about yourself," Ms. Lopez encouraged. The girls ogled at him as the guys brushed him off with evil glances as he got up from his desk next to Lauren.

"Uhm...my names Edward, I love to play the piano, and I hate making fun of people," he said as he looked at me. Blush rose to my cheeks as I saw Lauren glaring at me hatefully. _Oh god, please, not again_, I begged to the heavens.

I settled lower in my chair as I heard my teacher drone on and on about history. Turns out, this wasn't the last class that Edward and I shared.

* * *

**A/N: this chapter, my goal is to get a total of about 110 reviews. so that means about 20 reviews, which shouldn't be hard considering 101 people are on the alert's list.**

**A/N2: my mom is planning to ban me from the computer, so if i don't update either of my stories for a long time, you know why... -insert sad face-**


	7. Reading List

**hey. well, this is mostly a filler chapter...sorry its short, but you get to know more about Bella and her school and home life. oh, and i've decided to rename her truck to Burt.**

**Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue, i dn't own twilight so dn't sue!****

* * *

Something Was Missing**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

After hearing the teacher drone on about history for a block period, the bell rang. I bolted out of my seat, heading over to AP Chem. I took a seat in my usual lonely table before anyone else arrived. I slumped down in my seat. _Why did Edward have to be in that class? Why did Lauren have to embarrass me in front of him? Couldn't she realize I just wanted to be left alone? I never did anything to her._

I sat with my head on my desk, ignoring anything and everything around me when I heard a chair scrape against the floor next to me as someone plopped their books onto the lab table. I lifted my head up, hesitantly to make sure it was someone who doesn't bother me. I was met with startling green eyes. I sighed and looked away as he smiled at me. I was able to hold a grudge, and I would if you got in my way.

I straightened myself up a little bit, and when I was finally settled, I looked up to find the stares of everyone in the class on me. _Great. This is just what I need. More people to hate me._ The girls were staring at me viciously, eyeing Edward next to me, while the boys were staring enviously at Edward because he was stealing all of their girls.

Mr. Martinez soon started the class, causing everyone to turn back around in their seats. I noticed, however, that Lauren, in all of her Barbie doll glory was still staring at Edward. He looked down at me for a fraction of a second and then turned to where I was gazing. He found Lauren batting her eyes "flirtatiously" at him and waving her fingers. His eyes widened in shock, but he soon recovered and ignored her. Lauren "Hmph-ed" and turned back around in her seat when she finally got the hint about 30 seconds after the fact.

I laughed slightly in my seat, causing Edward to look down at me. His eyes sparkled with curiosity, and I just glared at him, turning back to the lecture. I had already learned all of this, in my spare time of doing: nothing. I took out my drawing pad that I carried around with me everywhere, and began drawing the faint outline of a heart being stabbed by a flower.** (A/N: if you want to see what the heart looks like, just go to my profile and my icon is basically what it is. oh and read the bold at the top of my profile.)**

I was putting the finishing touches to it when the bell rang, signaling the time to go to my favorite period of the day, British Literature.

Once again, I was the first to class, and I took a seat in the back, hoping to stray away from people's attention. Mike entered the room, with Edward trailing, when he smirked at me. Water began to form in my eyes. _Why were they so cruel?_ I wiped the tears now forming in my eyes as Ms. Taylor began to hand out a paper down the columns.

"This, students, is the year's reading list. You all will have to have read all of these books by the end of the year," she said, returning to her desk.

I glanced over the list, seeing familiars and favorites that were stacked on the many shelves in my bedroom. I raised my hand in the air, waiting for her to see me.

"Yes Bella?"

"Uhm, what do you do if you have already read all of these?" I asked tentatively. Muffled "dorks" "losers" and "geeks" were heard throughout the room. I sank lower in my chair, hoping this day wouldn't get any worse.

* * *

A/N: well, i hope you guys like that. i would like to reach about **145 reviews...atleast. **please? 

if you have any questions or concerns, just tell me in a review. i would be glad to answer any of your questions :D

thnxx  
KLuTZ 122 :D


	8. Unfriendly

**i don't really like this chapter, but it has some important information at the end. won't keep you long.**

**see ya at the end :D**

**disclaimer: twilight no me own****

* * *

Something Was Missing**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

As I sank as low as possible into my seat, the teacher had an astonished look on her face. I felt my face get hot as I looked down in my lap, treating my hair like a shield from the outside world. If only it really did block the people that plagued my life.

"Has anyone else read everything on the entire list?" the teacher asked in her quaint voice, sounding like she was afraid of everyone in the classroom. She had no reason to be, not once would she face the ridicule I faced every day.

I saw a familiar hand raise its way up into the air. I gasped sharply, but quietly as I saw who it came from. Edward.

"Well, I guess you two will have to partner up considering this was to be a partner assignment." Death glares were shot my way as the flirtatious girls in the class found out the gorgeous Edward Masen was going to be my partner. Woopie.

I blocked out the rest of the teacher's directions, hoping that Edward would be listening. I sighed and stood up moments after I noticed Edward waiting next to me patiently with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Bella, listen. It was rude of me to talk to you that way. It's just, well you know my temper-," he began apologizing before I cut him off.

"No, its okay Edward. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over something like that. And just for future reference, I still draw. I just don't want the whole world to know. But... what's this I hear about a certain someone not playing the piano anymore?" I questioned.

"I play, just not like I used to. I play when I have to or when asked. I don't think it was fair of those people to make fun of you like that either. Listen Bella, I'm really sorry about the way I acte—"

"Edward stop, you were just looking out for me, just like you used to." I assured. "So, how about this partner assignment?"

Soon, the period was over and I was heading over to my locker and then to the cafeteria. I scanned the room, unable to find Edward, and just made my way over to the table Jasper was currently sitting at, talking to Alice. She looked over my way in the middle of their conversation and smiled. I raised my eyebrows in a mocking manner.

Eventually, Emmett came over with Rose and sat down. We started talking about random things, like the cars in the garage, while Rose continually ignored all of us and looked at her perfectly manicured finger nails.

The day wore on, and Edward was only in one of my other classes – Biology. Nothing special there, though I did receive more glares because the only available seat was next to mine.

The bell signaling the end of the day rang, and I sprinted outside, only to trip over a lift in the cement path of the school. I sighed, brushing my hands on my knees when I spotted Edward looking around the parking lot in a daze.

I walked up to him and whispered 'boo' in his ear. He stiffened, but turned around slowly after a few seconds. "Need a ride?" I laughed.

"Yep. Seems as though the rest of them ditched us the first chance they got," he mumbled on the way to Burt (my car). His eyes widened at the sight of my lovable beast of a car. I laughed again as he made his way into the passenger seat, his eyes widening even more if possible when the audible roar of an engine filled the air.

I pulled out of the school parking lot and the car was soon filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"So, Edward, make any new friends?" I asked hoping to start a conversation.

"Uhm, yeah, a few. There are Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley, Ben Chaney and Mike Newton," he said nonchalantly while staring out the window.

I slammed on my brakes at the mention of the last name. I set the car in park and turned to face Edward.

"Get. Out."

* * *

**was that good? personally, i thought it was crap. please tell me what you think :D BE HONEST...for me**


	9. Her

**i was hoping for more reviews, but i decided to be nice and post again anyway. this chapter, you will find out why she hates mike newton.**

**just a clarification, i said this 2 chapters ago, but i renamed bella's car to burt. those of you who actually read my a/n's know that.**

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight

* * *

Something Was Missing**

**Chapter 8**

**Edward's POV**

"What?" I asked confused.

"I said, get out of my car," she repeated, talking through her clenched teeth. It was still a good couple miles away from the house, and it was pouring rain outside.

"Bella, I only sat with them for lunch for one day. Not to mention I think he's conceded, but still, it was just one day," I said, my eyes pleading.

"Are you saying that you haven't heard that I'm Forks High's biggest slut? Or at least that's what every freaking person calls me."

"I don't believe them Bells."

"Right. Get out of my car...now." I saw that this wasn't going to go anywhere, and I complied, figuring I could always just call Alice or Jasper.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out the car shutting the door slowly, before she sped off in the direction we were already going. I pulled out my cell phone, ready to call Alice, when I heard a car pull up next to me. The window rolled down to show Alice with Jasper in the Drivers seat.

"How'd you know?" she looked towards Jasper before she pointed to her head and rolled her eyes.

"Get in"

"Hey," I directed to Jasper.

"They really are alike," he said to Alice. She just nodded. "They're moody too." Ok people. This is really annoying. they were keeping something from me.

We were home very soon. I grabbed my stuff, slammed the car door shut and stomped my way up to my room.

"Edward. Do you want to talk about it? It'll make you feel better," Alice tried to condole me.

"No it won't Alice! Talking about her won't change anything," I said, calmyly, finally in my room. Crap. I just said _her._ Oh god.

"Her?" she (alice) questioned. I meant to say it, not her.

"Bella, I just, I don't know, I'm different when I'm around her, even if we're fighting.

Alice and Jasper exchanged glances and looked back at me after a brief nod.

"Bella likes you." Now I _knew _they were crazy.

"She hates me," I denied her.

"Well, what did you do to make her mad...again?" Jasper asked.

"I sat with Mike Newton at Lunch?" it came out more like a question. The color drained from his face. I'm screwed.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm begging for **reviews**. so pick one A. you like it :D B. You hate it story. 


	10. Doofus 1 and Doofus 2

**hello lovely people :D**

**i only had time to post this**

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight

* * *

**

Something Was Missing 

**Chapter 9**

**Alice's POV**

It was Friday, the week was over, and doofus one was sulking her room while doofus two was wallowing in his self pity thinking that doofus one hated him.

"Jasper, we have to do something," I pleaded while pacing in his room. "I mean, they obviously like each other. We have to think of something."

"I agree. Bella's life has been crap, except when she was back in Phoenix with you guys. You should see the way they look at each other. It's like they're their other halves, and what bugs me the most is how oblivious they are."

"Oh. My. God. I have a brilliant beyond brilliant plan Jasper! This is soooooo gonna work."

**Bella's POV**

Alice walked into my room looking like she was up to something I would wanna know about.

"Hey Bells," she said while walking over to my bookshelves. "What's up?"

"Nothing really," I answered, eyeing her suspiciously. "Just getting some reading done"

"Oh. Well, I thought I should let you know; Edward wanted to talk to you. He's waiting in his room for you." My face scrunched up in confusion. You'd think he'd avoid me at all costs, I mean, I haven't talked to him since I kicked him out of my car. I shrugged and made my way to his room with Alice following behind me.

I knocked lightly only to be met with a low 'come in' I opened the door slowly and walked in to find Edward sitting as his desk with his head in his hands. He looked up, startled I guess to find me in his room.

"Alice said you wanted to—" my voice was cut off by a loud thunk and click behind me. I turned around to find his bedroom door closed. My eyes widened as I stalked over and banged on the door.

"ALICE!!! WHAT IS GOING ON! WHY DID YOU LOCK ME IN _HIS_ ROOM?" I screeched.

"Uhm. Jasper and I are going out. We'll see you later," she laughed. I slid to the floor, exasperated. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

**so...what did you think? good? bad?**

**i know it was short, but i have a play for school tomorrow and i've been busy with a ss project and other hw.**


	11. The Truth

**i know what you're thinking, such a short chapter and after 2 weeks of not updating?**

**well, i decided to update because i didn't want to do my homework, so i'm giving you this small chappie and loading you with a LARGE one.**

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight. **

* * *

Something Was Missing 

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's POV**

Bella got up from her place on the floor and made her way to my bed. It was a deep blue color that matched the walls.

"Edward, I just wanted to say, that I'm really sorry for throwing you out of my car the other day. It was just so uncalled for, and I hope you forgive me," she whispered, locking her gaze onto my bed where she was picking at a flyaway strand of thread.

"It's ok. I'm sure you wouldn't have done anything like that without a good reason." She looked up and nodded faintly. Her eyes held some kind of emotion, but I couldn't place it exactly. "Bells, I have a question, what do you despise so much about Mike Newton?"

Her face paled, and I was immediately hoping I could take away the words I had just said. "It's ok Bells, you don't have to answer, forget I ever asked."

"No, you should know," she said, patting the seat next to her. "The truth is, I used to be friends with him and Lauren and Jessica..."

* * *

**A/N: shocking isn't it? lol. uhm. PLEASE review. i feel like i'm losing readers.**

**ps. you will get many more chapters during my spring break. March 20-31st**

**PRAY TO THE HEAVENS THAT I PASS MY MATH TEST. AND MY SOCIAL STUDIES AND SCIENCE ONES! PRAY, BECAUSE IF I DON'T GET AN "A" YOU WON'T BE SEEING MANY UPDATES FROM ME!**


	12. Stories?

most of the twilight characters have been cast, and some clips can be seen on the Twilight lexicon.

i have an update coming very soon.

please review and check out the poll in my profile.


	13. Remember

**i promised a long chapter, and you get one :D**

**i am begging you to review.**

**i don't own twilight.**

* * *

Something Was Missing

**Chapter 11**

**Edward's POV**

She used to be friends with them? I wonder what happened to make her hate them so much.

"You see, after I left Phoenix, I felt like I was in this constant state of depression. Jasper was the only one who would help me. I used to dream about you guys all the time.

"Then, things started to get better. After that first summer, I became friends with Angela. She was friends with Jessica and Lauren," she said, flinching at the mention of the names, "so I ended up hanging out with them, too.

"Eventually, I was the happiest I ever would be at Forks. People seemed to like me, and I had no problems with them...until 9th grade. I had noticed Jessica and Lauren had started to stare at me. You know, like they were up to something. Anyway, Mike asked me to the Winter Formal. So, Rose, this one time, dolled me up. I get to the dance and Mike is no where to be found.

"I waited a while, and he eventually came. We danced some, before I headed to the girls room. People began attacking me from behind..." she trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. I tensed at the act, hoping there was some way I could make things better. "They stuffed me into one of the classrooms. Before I passed out, I saw Lauren, Jessica, and Mike heading out the dark room. They locked the door before they left.

"The Janitorial staff found me later that night. I will spare you the details, but lets just say they b eat me up so bad that the doctors didn't know if I would be able to finish out the school year.

"I came back at the beginning of 10th grade to find out that most of the school thought I got knocked up. I never found out why they beat me up, it's still a mystery to me. Now, Angela, Jasper, Emmett and you guys are the only ones who will talk to me." My heart heaved to find her in such pain, just thinking about the things they did to her. I wanted to kill them, rip 'em to shreds, but that wouldn't help Bella any.

I moved closer to her, opening my arms up wide, enough for her to sit in my lap. She placed herself onto me, gently, while blushing. I curled my arms around her form, her back against my cheek. I laid my head onto her right shoulder as she asked, "so, what have you been up to since I left Phoenix?"

I gulped, unsure where to begin. "Alice and I were finally placed in a home after you left. The Bakers. They were very nice people, unfortunately, they tried to separate us; there wasn't a way they could support all 4 of us. After that, Alice and I were wheeled from foster home to foster home.

"You remember those visions Alice used to have? Well, they became stronger as we got older. About 2 years ago, we were placed with the Dover's. They were very religious, and every time she had a vision, they claimed that Alice was the devil's child.

"They 'got rid of us as fast as they could' and we were back at the Phoenix orphanage at the age of 15. Then, we went to the Wilson's. They seemed nice at first, but they became horrible, probably the worst home we'd ever been in. They kept Alice and I in the basement, with hardly any food. Mr. Wilson used to call Alice upstairs on her own. She used to come back down crying her eyes out." I glanced at Bella, her face aghast. "He raped her. So, one day I fought back. I wasn't going to let my sister get raped by some nasty cruel man.

"They sent us back to the orphanage. We stayed there for another year and a half, before Esme and Carlisle specifically asked for us." Bella's eyes widened.

"You mean, they asked the Phoenix orphanage for you guys?" she said, bewildered. I nodded hesitantly.

"Those...those...they! They found you guys...for me?" she said, stuttering. She gasped, "poor Alice. What happened? Did she say anything to anyone?"

"No. no one would have believed her anyway. I wouldn't ask her about it. She deals with it in her own way. And besides, now she has someone else to talk to besides me,' I said.

"That reminds me. I think I saw something between her and Jasper..." I laughed at her expression.

I heard a door open and shut downstairs and faint footsteps coming up the stairs, stopping at my door. There was a small c lick before Alice poked her head in. She saw our position and smiled. Bella jumped out of my arms and ran after Alice.

"ALICE! I'm gonna get you!" I ran after her, down the stairs. I saw her trip on the last step. I grabbed her at the waist, before I fell on top of her. Our faces were centimeters apart, and I could feel her warm breath fan across my face. I stared at her, eyes wide, before I heard someone clearing their throat above us.

* * *

**what do you think?**

**please review !**

**thnxx for reading.**

**please visit my deviantART page: i am klutzy-as-evr  
the link is in my profile! add me :D**


	14. Falling

**I am SOOO sorry for the long wait. i was REALLY busy, then i had writers block, and then i was EXTREMELY busy. **

**i had this chapter typed a long time ago, but then my computer died, and wouldn't let me open word or do anything with it, so i had to re-type this from memory.**

**not only that, but i lost all of the other chapters i had typed up. grr**

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight. darn.**

Chapter 12

**Bella's POV**

Edward lay motionless above me. His eyes bore into mine, smoldering in a way i never thought possible. His hair fell neatly in front of his face, casting shadows against his pale skin. His cool breath felt nice against mine, and i sighed in content.

Someone cleared their throat above us. My eyes met those of an amused Emmett and a disgusted Rosalie. I saw Alice smirking behind them, Jasper almost as pleased as her.

"Ew, Bella. He's only been here for what... a week, and you're already making a move on him?" came Rose's snide remark. Edward hastily stood up, holding out his hand to help me. As i rose, careful not to trip again, Rose brushed past us with Em close behind sending me an apologetic look.

I looked down towards the floor, letting my hair cover my face as i once again felt the heat rush to my face.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Alice asked, a little too pleased.

Edward sent her a playful glare before answering, "We just talked about our lives... and stuff." he coughed at the end. I blushed a bit deeper, hoping Alice and Jasper wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Edward sent me a heart melting crooked smile, and my legs almost gave out. _He's so cute, and sweet, and practically per--_ snap out of it Bella! You can't be thinking that way about your Best Friend.

But there was no hiding it, I liked Edward Masen, in a way I never thought i would. I was almost mortified, but there was no helping it. I was falling for Edward, and i was falling hard.

* * *

**did you like it? what was bad? what was good? what should i change? what should i not change? please review and tell me what you think! again, sorry for the long wait.**

**i kno its short, but this is what i could remember, i have the next few chapters planned out, so it shouldnt be TOO long until an update!**


	15. Reunion of Sorts

**sorry for the delay in updates! I was EXTREMELY busy!!**

_**THNX FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS!! they are much appreciated! though i was kinda sad that there weren't many responses.  
**_

_**Muy importante poll in my profile!! please vote!!  
**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

_--Last time--_

_But there was no hiding it, I liked Edward Masen, in a way I never thought i would. I was almost mortified, but there was no helping it. I was falling for Edward, and i was falling hard._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I was still thinking about my new revelation, when I heard Alice make an impossibly loud and high squeal. This in turn caused the guys to head up to Jazz's room as an escape.

"Bella! Could we please have a girls' night? Just you, me and Rose? Pwease?" She ended her plea with the ever-famous puppy dog eyes and i couldnt help it. Before I knew it, the word "yes" was out of my mouth. "AWESOME!!" she shrieked and ran up the stairs, dragging me with her.

To my surprise, Rose agreed. Not too long later, we were in Rose's naroon colored room, on her large bed. Alice tricked me into wearing booty shorts and a tank top for pj's. We were lying down on the bed, facing the TV as we watched "Jumper"

"Soo..." Alice trailed off, breaking the silence. "You and Edward, huh?" she teased, which in turn caused Rose to pause the movie. She had a smug grin on her face.

"Uhm. No. We just talked," I explained, looking down and staring at the comforter.

"Oh, well what did you talk about?" She asked, with a disappointed look on her face.

"He told me about your foster homes," I threw Alice a meaningful looik that said 'we'll talk about that later'. "And we talked about how cruddy my life has been as Rose snorted.

"Why? What happened?" Alice asked with genuine concern.

"Well, you know Mike? He and his friends did something horrible to me. Everyone at school thought i got knocked up by him" I explained in a small voice, with my eyes downcast.

"Awwh! Bells, its ok. But what did he do? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I went on to tell her the whole story. When I finished, I looked up to see Alice with a red nose and tears streaming down her face. I looked past her to find Rose in tears, her shoulders shaking silently. Their faces held the saddest expressions, and their body language added to the effect, their shoulders slouched. But I didn't want people to feel sorry for me, whether I deserved it or not.

"Bella. I am SO sorry for not believing you," Rose whispered, with shame and regret lacing her perfect features, contorting it into a look of dismal and agonizing pain. "I thought that you and Mike 'did it' that night. When Jessica found out, she and Lauren got mat at you. Bella, you'll probably never forgive me, but i am so terribly sorry for everything. I would take it all back if i could. PLease for-"She said, her voice stuttering as much as a breaking down car. Her breath was coming and going in short, quick gasps. Her face held more tears than I had ever seen her shed.

I couldn't bare to watch my sister in that much pain. Though she had been so ignorant and judgemental to me in the past, I couldn't hold a grudge against her, I wouldn't. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I pulled Rosalie to me. This was the closest we had been since last year, and I couldn't help but wonder why I never decided to confront her about it, but the thoughts were pushed out of my head as I tried to comfort the girl, who was once again my sister.

Call me crazy, but everyone makes mistakes, some may last longer, but others may have a longer lasting effect. The world would keep moving with or without us. I decided I would keep turning, keep moving forward, and this reunion of sorts was the first step.

* * *

**A/N:I personally do not like this chapter...AT ALL  
**

**So, what do you think? horrible? bad? okay? good? awesome?**

_**Please review my awesome readers!!**_

**AND! if you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter, please tell me! i already kinda know what i'm doing but if you have any funny words or wacky things for them to do, please tell me pronto!**


	16. Wow

wow

Haha, so it's been a long time. About two years I think. I'm sorry I've left you hanging for that long, but honestly, I started High School and I'm in so many activities that I can hardly find time to sleep. During the week, I run on about 4 hours, because of practices and then hours of homework from AP and honors classes, and not to mention volunteering when I can.

I logged on the other day, and I started to read back through my stories and stuff and to be honest, I'm kind of embarrassed at how jumpy and disconnected my plots and writing used to be. I'm not going to take them down...but I'm considering slowly re-writing them I guess.

So first, I would like to know if you even WANT me to continue writing. If you do, I'm just warning you now, that I probably won't be able to update as frequently as you'd like and the plots/characters will probably change as well.

Cheers,

Klutz :)


End file.
